Programmable impeders, such as resistor chains, can be utilized in a number of analog signal processing applications such as resistive ladders in digital to analog converters and as resistor arrays in neural networks. Various techniques have been provided for programming resistor chains; however, uncertainty in programming voltages and currents is a common occurrence in such programming techniques.